Angela's Mall Dilemma
by erinkhmunk
Summary: Angela and the Chipettes have a super important show at their local mall that they HAVE to be in so they so they leave their home early but Angela was in such a rush she forgot to use the toilet before she left! What will happen to Angela and her two sisters at the mall? READ AND FIND OUT.


Angela's Mall Dilemma, chapter one

SUMMARY: Angela, Minerva, and Veronica are my three chipette OCs, with Angela looking a lot like Brittany, having a diva personality, also the oldest, and a lot like her. Minerva looking a lot like Jeanette, having a shy and nerdy personality, also the tallest, second born, and also wears glasses, Minerva is like Jeanette in many ways. While Veronica being a lot like Eleanor, having a bubbly and slightly eccentric personality, is the last born of the three sisters, also the shortest. She is chubby and loves food. All the characters/places mentioned in this story revolve around/are in the animal world, most of it being populated with rodents, and most of these rodents being squirrels and chipmunks.

Angela woke up at 6:59 A.M. on the dot. She woke up with a comfortably full bladder, just like most other mornings. She turned off her alarm, which was set for 7:00 A.M., which didn't go off. She didn't want to wake up her two sisters, Minerva and Veronica, who were still fast asleep. Walking right past her luxurious all-pink bathroom, complete with a golden doorknob, Angela went downstairs from the loft of her grand penthouse suite in Los Angeles, California, into her big kitchen with a spectacular view of the pacific ocean, many beautiful beaches, and the Port of Los Angeles, which she watched the ships come and go each day. She started making a cup of coffee for herself, and while she was waiting for her coffee to be made, she made herself some breakfast. She cracked two brown eggs into a frying pan, popped two brown slices of bread in the toaster, and fried up two strips of bacon. After she plated everything and poured the fresh hot coffee into a mug, she put everything onto her special handcrafted solid oak table, which had a beautiful authentic pink silk lined tablecloth on it, complete with pink silk-lined napkins, which her grandmother had given to her, out of unknown origin. She sat down to eat her delicious breakfast that she had just made herself. Just after she had the last bite of her tasty meal, Minerva and Veronica came running down the stairs together and into the kitchen where Angela was. Angela sipped her coffee and stared at her two sisters as they stared back, looking quite cross with her. "Why are you two looking at me like that?", Angela said, looking quite confused. "You didn't make us breakfast!", replied Minerva in a stern tone. "Yeah, you always make us a super yummy breakfast every morning! Come to think of it, you always make the best meals, ever! Breakfast, lunch, and dinner, the same times, everyday! They're sooo good!, said Veronica. "Well, you two weren't up yet.", said Angela, quite annoyed that they couldn't make their own breakfasts. It had been such a quiet and peaceful beautiful morning, watching the sun rise on the gorgeous sparkling waves of the pacific until Angela's two sisters came down and HAD to spoil it. "You wouldn't want your breakfast to be cold, now, would you?", she asked her two sisters with a sneer. "SOMEONE turned off the alarm that wakes us up every morning", replied Minerva, looking right at Angela. "Hey, don't look at me, Minnie. I just wanted you two to get a little more sleep. We all had a long night last night, ya'know, when we blasted those "The Squeaks" right off the stage!" said Angela, almost jumping out of her chair, visibly still exhilarated from last night's epic performance. "Never mind about having breakfast here", said Minerva, shaking her head. Veronica looked stunned thinking about not having the most important meal of the day, which was pretty much every meal to her, and a lot of whatever it was. "Don't worry, Vee, we'll get some food and drinks at Starbucks. We just have to get to the mall early today for our big show, "Santa's Little Helpers", said Minerva, the show clearly being very important to her, to all of them.


End file.
